chaoticafandomcom-20200213-history
Kallen Kozuki
"Lelouch vi Britannia died a long time ago. As well as his tainted empire. Japan is also dead thanks to said empire. From now on...I follow only one person, his name is Rengoku. I would die millions of times over just to prove my worth to him. To hear words of encouragement come from his mouth is more than enough motivation to fulfill his goals and attain powers beyond that of whatever Gods claim to stand on top of the heavens. I am Kallen Kozuki! A SERVENT OF ALMIGHTY DARKNESS!!!!" Kallen Kozuki was a former member of the Black Knights, formerly led by Lelouch vi Britannia before his betrayal and death at the hands of Suzaku Kururugi. Having nowhere to turn to after Britannia was destroyed and having nobody to call a friend, she sought to end her own life. Before she had the chance, however, the entity known as Rengoku came to her requesting her services, inspired by her efforts and her defiance of the Britannian Empire. After hearing his offer to attain powers beyond Godhood, she readily accepted, finding herself a new reason to live. She is a member of the Blood Knights, formerly known as the Deserters and is a member of his harem. Appearance Kallen's most distinguishing feature is her bright red hair and blue eyes. In school she would have her hair combed down with her school uniform, but when fighting or in her own privacy, she would have her hair spiked up. When she is fighting in her original Knightmare, an outdated Glasgow, she wears a vest-shorts combination. Once she begins to pilot the Guren MK II, she wears a magenta suit that zips up her neck. Other times she is seen wearing her Black Knights uniform. As of becoming one of the Deserters and being granted Zen'nou no Yami, she wears a white t-shirt with words reading "Bite Me!" across the chest area, she also wears Daisy Duke shorts and black, knee-high boots. Her Zen'nou no Yami tattoo is located on her right shoulder blade. Her physical appearance doesn't show any noticeable changes aside from her hair growing slightly past her shoulders, and she keeps it in a ponytail with a black ribbon. As a member of the Blood Knights, she wears an outfit similar to Rengoku's original attire but with a light blue color scheme and a green amulet. Her hair changes back to its original style during her time as a Black Knight. Personality Kallen has shown to have a rebellious personality as she is strong-willed, impulsive, forceful, and quite feisty. However, in spite of this, she is actually quite sensitive and gentle when the situation calls for it. After the death of her brother, however, this is rare. During her time in Ashford Academy, she hid her true identity under the guise of a withdrawn girl who is ill and doesn't talk much unless spoken to. However, this is only a ruse to hide her recreational activities as a member of the Black Knights. In battle, Kallen is aggressive, often ruthless, and opportunistic. A trait that Rengoku admits to finding attractive, probably because he fights the same way. After the events of Code Geass, she is shown to be withdrawn and suicidal due to the fact that she felt alone after Lelouch's death, even though he did betray her and claimed to have used her as a pawn. Upon joining Rengoku's cause, she shows signs of co-dependency as she is around him almost all the time and seems only comfortable when in his presence. This is most likely due to her suicidal emotions taking a heavy toll on her confidence. This doesn't last long as Rengoku snaps her out of her funk after granting her Zen'nou no Yami, though he claimed it was because he didn't want to see her destroy herself any further and Kallen was deeply moved by the tears that he shed as he told her this. From that point, she regained her rebellious personality and even shows signs of a seductive side as she is seen wearing seductive lingerie after he returns from a mission. In battle, she is even more ruthless than before conversion and exhibits great pleasure in watching others suffer. She seems to have a fondness for ripping people in half and feeling their blood rain down on her face. She's also gotten into the habit of paining the walls with the blood of her victims, mostly painting the symbl of the Blood Knights/Deserters, much to the humor of her comrades . Like Shaolin Fon, as well as other members of Rengoku's harem, she's fiercely protective of her husband and co-wives and especially protective of her two children Naoto and Rin, shown when she traumatizes the male members of the Blood Knights when one of them suggested that he wished to date Rin. Plot Zen'nou no Yami Powers '''Guren Soul: '''This is the transformation that Kallen takes whenever she feels the situation calls for it. In this form, her arms grow and are shaped similar to her original Nightmare robot the Guren MK II. Her skin turnes grey in color and her eyes become blood red. She gains black dragon-like wings on her shoulder blades and is able to move at incredible speeds. She also possesses incredible physical strength as she was able to break down a six-story building with no trouble at all. Trivia Category:Code Geass Category:Female Category:Undead Category:Rengoku's Harem Category:Blood Knights